


The Lady of Gondor

by SaschaStark95



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaschaStark95/pseuds/SaschaStark95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Araella is the younger sister of Boromir of Gondor and the tenth walker in the Fellowship. Having been raised by men she is well versed in politics, swordplay, and cunning wit. When her eldest brother Boromir is summoned to a secret council in Rivendell, she has no choice but to go. Along the way she will make many friends, enemies, and perhaps even have a bit of romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Council of Rivendell

**Author's Note:**

> This story is still a work in progress. Please be nice with comments. Thanks :)

Chapter 1

 

Secret Council of Rivendell

 

Rivendell was even more beautiful than I had ever imagined. Then again it was built by the elves, and everything they did was beautiful, from the way they walked and talked, to their fighting style. Looking up at my older brother I give him a big smile hoping it shows him how happy I am that he brought me along.

 

"Tell me brother, is this your first time here?" I ask throwing my arms out as if to take it all in. Boromir just laughs and rumples my hair.

 

"Yes sister, even I have yet to have been everywhere," admiration shines through my eyes as I recall his tales of adventure. Unlike him though, this is my first time out of Gondor. Since my father is the Steward of Gondor and my mother died giving birth to me, he has always wanted me close by. Father always says that I am the image of my mother, having her soft raven curls and bright icy blue eyes. My build is also similar to her's, with me being more slender than most girls. Though unlike most girls I could hold my own in a fight if it came down do it. My brother's made sure of that. Practically training me since I could walk. Unlike my brothers who preferred sword and shield, I prefer to be a rogue, a master in the art of stealth and disguise, but my real desire is to become an archer. To be able to help protect those I love in a fight from a distance.

 

"Sweet sister are you thinking of home again?" Boromir asks with a bit of concern. I only shake my head. My brother had walked with me to a room that has been assigned for me to use while we are visiting. Looking around and admiring the architecture of these halls I wonder what it must be like to actually live in a place as beautiful and peaceful as this.

 

"Just thinking of Faramir and Father. What do you they could be doing right now?" My brother only laughs as a far off look emerges on his face.

 

"Knowing our brother he shall be doing anything that might appease our dear father. You know how much Faramir yearns for our father’s approval," I give a soft smile to him as I know this to be true. ‘I truly hope that someday father realizes what an amazing man Faramir has turned out to be and will give him the same love and affection that he so obviously gives Boromir.’ I think to myself. "Now go get ready, the Council shall be starting soon."

 

"Really? Do you know who all shall be in attendance?" My curiosity has piqued. I find it very curious that Lord Elrond is calling a secret council now of all times. Maybe the threats of Mordor that have been plaguing my people have finally caught his attention. Though that does not seem to be correct. Why would the elves want to help, from what I hear many of them are leaving these shores. No, if it was that it would just be Men that would have called a meeting. It must be about that thing father was talking to Boromir about..

 

"Representatives from every Race shall be here..." He trails off. From the look on his face I can see that there is something he is not telling me. Immediately he clears his throat to get my attention. "It would not be wise to keep Lord Elrond wait, dear sister." With that Boromir turns on his heel and starts to walk away. Quickly refocusing I rush after him, totally forgetting what I was supposed to be doing in the first place.

 

**********************************

 

Taking the seat next to Boromir I scan the people assembled. I feel slightly ashamed that the first thing I look for are their weaknesses. It's not my fault that I grew up knowing the only ones that you can trust are your family members, and even then you must have a slight guard up. My eyes soon meet with beautiful blue eyes of one across from me. They belong to a tall, slender elf with long blond hair. Almost mesmerized it takes all my willpower to look away and focus on Lord Elrond.

 

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. No one can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Elrond's says, his voice demanded that we listen. My attention is once again drawn away by the whispering voices all around. Looking over I see that a young man, almost the size of a child is retaking his seat. My eyes are drawn towards a small golden ring that lay innocently on the center of a pedestal.

 

"In a dream...I saw the Eastern sky grow dark." Boromir stands up, his gaze fixed on the ring. Personally I didn't get what made these people go crazy with desire for the Ring. "But in the West...a pale light lingers and a voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand.'" Finally he starts reaching for the Ring.

 

"Brother!" I shout, the same time Lord Elrond calls his name. Fear immediately grips my heart when even my voice can't break him from his trance. This just goes to show that something so small can cripple even the strongest of Men, and that was a frightening thought. He seemed to be mumbling something but I was unable to catch on. Boromir has been acting very strangely since the Halfling brought out the Ring. My thoughts are put to an abrupt stop as splitting pain wreaks havoc through my head and body. I find the source to be the wizard shouting strange, dark words.

 

"Never before has a voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" Lord Elrond said as he looked towards the wizard. Gandalf is standing with a frightful face.

 

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond!" He replied and made his way back to his seat. Only to say, "For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil!" My eyes immediately go to my brother hoping he will see it for the danger it truly is.

 

"No, it is a gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" This drew many wary glances and mistrusting stares. None of which fazed him. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy! Let us use it against him!" I give him a look that makes him see that I sincerely hope he is just fooling around and not actually serious. Unfortunately I'm wrong.

 

"You cannot wield it! None of us can, the ring answers to Sauron alone! It has no other master." My gaze turns to see who rebuked my brother. Instantly my eyes meet the hazel eyes of a man that looks somewhat familiar..

 

'Something about this man is very familiar,' I think softly to myself. 'But where have I seen him before?'

 

"And what a mere ranger know of this matter?" Boromir almost sneers looking at the ranger in an almost disgusted look.

 

"This is no mere ranger! He is Aragorn son of Arathorn! You owe him your allegiance." I am shocked to hear blue eyes speak. This news is a shock to both my brother and me as we have both heard stories of this man, and how he is Isildur’s heir. The man that turned his back on his people and choose exile, the man who was not to be seen when his people needed him most.

 

"Aragon?" Boromir said in a hushed tone, looking back at him with disbelief. "This is Isildur's heir?"

 

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The elf finished. I clench my fist at hearing this as I think back on how if he truly wished to be the heir of Gondor he would have been there when Orcs repeated raided our shores and killed our people.

 

"Havo dad...Legolas." Aragon says in what sounds like Elvish.

 

"Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king!" Boromir spat as he returned to his seat next to me. Gently I rest a hand on his arm as a way of comfort, hoping to quell his rage as well as my own at hearing this. Having been raised to believe that he chose exile of his own people makes my blood boil, knowing fully well how much our people have suffered as they pray for the rightful heir to come and take his rightful place on the throne of Gondor. It kills me to know how hard my father has worked to keep the peace and protect his citizens. If this Ranger won’t claim his birth rite then they should just name my father king as our family has been the Stewards of the land for many generations. All because this man won’t take the throne. It saddens me greatly to know that the White Tree shall never blossom as it once did until the rightful heir sits upon the throne.

 

"Aragon is right we cannot use it." Gandalf said. Lord Elrond finally decided to intervene. "You have but one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

 

"Then what are we waiting for?" a dwarf with a thick fiery red beard and thick chain-mail armor says as he stands up, grabs his axe and swings it with all his might at the Ring, hoping to destroy it. Due to the stories I had heard since infancy, I knew that it was not that simple. If it was, then all of us wouldn't be sitting here right now. With a loud crash the dwarf is thrown back and lands with a thump on his back. The axe he used was now shattered all over the ground.

 

"The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Glorin, by any craft we here possess." Lord Elrond says sparing him a short look. "It was made in the fires of Mount Doom, and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fire chasm from whence it came." I held my breath knowing what would most likely come next, "One of you must do this." A sigh escapes me with the knowledge that this is almost a suicide mission.

 

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its Black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air is poisonous fumes. Not with ten thousand men could you do this" my brother said, "It is folly". He was right but this had to be done, otherwise the whole of Middle Earth will be doomed.

 

“My brother is right!” I declare, drawing every eye to me. “To send anyone into the caverns of Mount Doom would be suicide. They would not be able to even reach the Black Gate before alerting a patrol of Orcs to their whereabouts. That is, if they are able resist the Ring for as long as a journey such as this would take.”

 

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" says the blue-eyed elf, standing up. His gaze locks on my brother and me but is soon drawn away.

 

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" the dwarf named Gimli says with a sneer towards the elf.

 

"And what if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir snaps at them. I stand right next to him and place my hand on his arm as a way to try and call him down.

 

"I'll be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli bellows as loudly as he can. Once again a sigh escapes as the arguing escalades. It's a shock that they have yet to pull out their weapons.

 

"I will take it." The little hobbit, Frodo, says, quietly. Sadly everyone else is too busy shouting at each other that they fail to hear him. After saying it one more time, much louder, the noise dies down and all eyes turn on him. "I will take the ring to Mordor... though I do not know the way."

 

The wizard, Gandalf, gives the Halfling a solemn look and steps toward him and rests his hand on his shoulder. "I will help you with this burden, so long as it's yours to bare."

 

Aragon is the next to get up and walk over to him. "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will," he kneels in front of Frodo, "You have my sword."

 

Next the elf comes forward. "And you have my bow."

 

"And my axe," the red headed dwarf says as he stands next to the elf.

 

"You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir says as he takes a place near the hobbit.

 

"Since my dear brother is going it seems as shall I," I say with a wink. "You have my cunning and my wit." Boromir only shakes his head at this, knowing just how upset father would be if he heard about me going on this quest.

 

"Hey!" A hobbit with sandy blond colored hair and a bit large around the middle bursts in between Gandalf and Aragorn, taking a firm stand next to Frodo. "Mister Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me."

 

"No indeed, it's hard to separate you, even when he's invited to a secret council meeting and you are not." Lord Elrond says with amusement in his words.

 

"Oi, we're coming too!" Two other hobbits burst in and take a place with us. "You'd have to send us home tied in sacks to stop us." Says a hobbit with very curly blondish hair.

 

"Anyway you need some people with intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing." The other, also with very curly light brown hair, says crossing his arms. From the looks of him, he doesn't really come off as the real intelligent type so I must try to stifle the small laugh bubbling in my throat.

 

"Well that rules you out Pip." The first says with a slightly serious look on his face. "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

 

"Great. Where are we going?" asked the hobbit named Pip. At this point I just had to let the laugh out, though I don't feel too bad for killing the serious mood.

 

"So when shall we embark on this perilous journey that shall more than likely lead to our deaths?" I inquire cheerfully. Elrond just shakes his head. "Get a good night's rest. You all shall leave on the morrow at dawn." With that he dismisses us all to go our separate ways.

 

Swiftly I retreat to my room in hopes that I might be able to catch a few hours of sleep in a nice warm bed as I have a feeling that it will be the last time for a long time, as it is most likely that we shall be sleeping on the ground. Reaching it I open the door and walk over to my rucksack and pull out my nightgown and change into it before I walk to the bed and collapse and instantly feel a wave of tiredness sweep over me. My eyelids slowly close and before I know it I enter into a deep sleep that is riddled in nightmares.

 

**********************************

 

The nightmares are the same as every night for the past week. In them I dream of my mother, and the day that she brought me into this world. That night, shortly after I took my first breath I was handed off to my wet nurse who took me to my father. He seemed slightly disappointed that I was a girl instead of the third son that he was hoping for. Though that all changed when he first held me in his arms. Telling me how much he loved me and that he would protect me no matter what. Though everything changed when one of the midwives can rushing down the hallway and gave my father the news that my mother was dying. Not sparing a moment he rushes to my mother’s bedside. A soft smile graces her face as she looks upon her husband and her newborn daughter.

 

“I wish to name her Araella,” she says in a raspy voice. My father nods as he hears this. “Please, my lord husband let me hold her at least once. Not able to deny her this request he gently placed me in my mother’s arms. Her eyes are filled with love as she knows that even when she passes from this world; it was to bring her precious daughter into this world, healthy as any babe can be. “She will be very beautiful when she grows into a young woman. Her brothers will have to protect her from all unwanted suitors that pursue her.” My brothers, having heard the news slam open the door and rush to our mother’s side.

 

“Mother, I swear to you, no harm shall ever befall her for as long as I draw breath.” Boromir vows as he looks down at me and smiles. “She looks like you.” He remarks as he gently caresses my cheek. She smiles at him and shakily raises her hand and places it on his cheek. Instinctively my brother leans in and places a kiss on mother’s forehead. Faramir awkwardly stands away from the touching scene. Seeing this mother beckons him toward her, taking a few moments he eventually moves closer and our mother takes his hand and smiles up at him.

 

“I love you Faramir. All three of you are the treasures of my heart, and I have no regrets when I leave this world, just knowing that the two of you shall protect your sister for as long as you live,” mother says in a breathy voice. Looking down at me she places a gentle kiss on my forehead before having to lay back down and hand me back over to my father. She gives each of us a smile, right before she somehow notices me fully grown as I watch the scene play out, just as it is every night. I am always in the background, and none seem to be able to see me, except for her. Seeing her look right at me I know that the little time she has is almost over and as she passes a part of my father passes with her.

 

The last thing we hear her say is, “Yes, she shall definitely grow into an amazing and beautiful woman once she has grown.” She gives me a loving smile and lets out a sigh of contentment. Most likely from knowing about the woman that I shall grow to be; even though she barely knows me but somehow can just see how I shall grow even though she will not be there to raise me herself. She will not be able to teach me how to be a proper lady of the court and what skills I would need to know should I ever marry and become in charge of a household. From a slight sadness I can easily see the sadness in her eyes as realizes that I shall be raised by my wet nurse for the first couple of years of my life before she is replaced by a governess of my father’s choosing, or if my father chooses to marry again, raised by a step mother who might see me as a threat and make my life horrible. Sliding between everyone, making sure not to touch them I take hold of her hand and give her a confident smile as I tell about all that I shall accomplish.

 

As I sit down on her bed I see the light slowly leave her beautiful blue eyes. As with every time I have dreamed of this I feel a few tears fall down my cheek and watch as one of the midwives closes her eyes and my father gently runs his fingers through her raven colored hair and places a light kiss on her forehead, knowing that this will be the last time that he will see her as she once was, instead of having to bury a decaying body. The midwife looks at her after she closes her eyes and brushes her hair out of her face and cleans away the sweat that covers, as if she is starting to prepare my mother’s body for her burial. With her eyes closed it is almost as if she has simply fallen into a deep sleep and would wake up soon and this nightmare would just be that; a nightmare. Though we are not fooled by this, for we all know that she shall never awaken again. It is at this time the dream begins to become blurry and I wake up. Though for some reason this doesn’t happen as I watch my father look at me with such love and holds me close. Not even letting my wet nurse take me to the nursery. Even as a child he always wanted near him at all times, that is except for where my bedchamber is. Though to be extra cautious there are always at least two guards that stand vigil in front of my room just on the off chance that an assassin choses me as a target, knowing how my death would impact my father so deeply.

 

“My beautiful daughter, my precious Araella,” I hear father whisper. Hearing him say those words make me believe that this is but a figment of my imagination as he would almost never speak to me like that, unless it is a special occasion, but even then he would not say such words. Looking over at my brothers I see them follow father closely behind. It is at this moment that everything begins to blur all around me and I know that I am on the verge of waking up.

 

**********************************

 

Waking up I find myself covered in sweat, I also notice that it is dark out, indicating that dawn is still far off. Stretching I leave my heavenly bed and change out of my nightgown and pull on a beautiful dress that is unlike any dress I have ever worn. The lavender color I can honestly say brings out my fair skin color, black hair, and blue eyes. Right after I change I place my clothes that are fit for traveling long distances on my bed. In other words, a set of armor I had the greatest blacksmith in Gondor make for me. It consists of full body light armor that is black as night, gloves of the same color, boots that are also black and tend to be able to muffle my footsteps as they do not make as much noise when I walk, which is excellent when I am trying to sneak into the larder in the middle of the night to steal a few pastries that our wonderful cook made earlier that day, and lastly a hooded cloak. Due to my armor being black it is much easier to blend into the shadows.

 

Looking into the mirror just above the vanity I rummage through my ruck sack and pull out my light red lip coloring and powder. Gently I use soft strokes to try to evenly distribute the powder across my face. Next I lightly run the lip coloring across my top and bottom lips, turning them into a lighter shade of red. Accepting my appearance I walk over to my door and leave my room and struggle to find the dining room. Though the closer I got the easier it is to find as the scent of the food has my mouth watering. Looking around I see that everyone has settled around the long tables and vigorously eating their dinner. Smiling I find that my brother has saved me a seat next to him. For some reason my heart begins to beat erratically when I see that on the other side of me sits the very attractive Legolas, whom I have found out is the prince of Mirkwood.

 

Almost as if it is instinctual my brother looks my eye and beckons me. Not wasting any time I swiftly walk over to him as he stands and takes his hand in mine, and gently kisses my knuckles. Right after he pulls out my chair and I gracefully take my seat. From what I pick up every conversation seems to be about the Ring and the quest to Mordor. Just the sound of the name sends shivers down my spine, though thankfully no one seemed to notice, though if anyone had seen it they kept their mouths shut. After placing the few items of food that looked appetizing I begin to eat and engage in small talk with my brother and surprisingly I actually have a conversation with the aloof Elvish Prince.

 

“If you are able to, or willing to tell, why did you come to this council?” I ask Legolas, curiosity getting the better of me. He grows quiet, as if he is having an internal debate as to whether or not tell me. After a few awkward moments of silence he seems to have decided on his answer. “My father sent me as a messenger to inform Lord Elrond about a prisoner of ours that has escaped our custody.” He simply states, somehow I am able to quickly figure out that that is all that he will tell me. Then again, we have just met and he is under no obligation to tell me things that do not pertain to me or the quest.

 

 

Thankfully the dinner ended quickly and we all split up to go to the rooms that we are occupying for the duration of our stay. Laying down on the bed sleep seems to elude me. Most likely from the nervousness of the quest that we are about to embark on in just a few hours. After about an hour of laying in bed I finally fall into a light sleep, only to be awakened after what seemed to just have been a few moments. Stretching I let out a sigh and change from my dress to the armor that I have lane out. Once everything is in place I grab my sword and attach it to my hip, for me it is a strange comfort to have it by my side at all times. As soon as that is securely in place I pick up my throwing knives and put them into the various compartment in my armor. One of which I put in my boots and another is strapped to my thigh. Looking around I do a double check to make sure that I have everything that need packed and head out to where we will be meeting up.


	2. Almost Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC

Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning I quickly dress into my armor and gather up my belongings. Next I sheath my twin daggers and various knives in the hidden compartments.

Taking a deep breath I open the door and walk out to where the rest of the Fellowship has gathered.

"Tell me brother, are we all ready to head out on this suicide mission?" I ask cheerfully as I once again look over everyone that is setting out on this quest. As the same as yesterday my eyes are drawn toward the handsome elven man. Noticing my blatant stare he smiles softly and nods his head in greeting.

"This is not a suicide mission my Lady," Gandalf says with a pointed look. "It is for the fate of Middle Earth and should fate claim us than there is nothing any one of us could do to change it."

"By the Valar I know what my duty is!" I exclaim exasperated. My shouting causes everyone to turn around and look at me. Recovering from the embarrassment of the situation I call out "Well what are we waiting for people? The next Age?" A few of the Hobbits snicker behind my back. Gandalf sighs and looks up into the heavens.

"I think I'm gonna like her," the little Hobbit Pippin says as he runs up to me. "So tell me, are you truly a Lady?" I chuckle at his question.

"Yes master hobbit, I am the youngest of my father's house," I say with a wink. A slight crimson blush kisses his cheeks as he falls back behind toward his little friends.

Speeding up my pace I reach Boromir and Aragorn. From the feel of the air tension was running deep in between them. Hoping to break the tension I speak up.

"So Aragorn how is it that you located the Ring Bearer?" I ask with genuine curiosity. He only continues looking forward, completely ignoring me. With a slight huff I slow down and walk next to the Hobbits.

"I can tell you that," Pippin chimes in. Looking at him I smile and nod for him to begin. "Well you see Merry, Frodo, Sam and myself were on our way to Bree and the Prancing Pony Inn. As with us hobbits being hobbits, naturally we needed a drink so..." Pippin says and continues on about how Frodo was tripped and the Ring ended up on his finger or something. Eventually I stopped paying attention and nodded whenever it would be appropriate.

As we walked I started to realize the elf watching me closely. I tried not to notice but I felt my cheeks getting warm and red. He walks closer to me, "Araella, daughter of the Steward of Gondor, I am Legolas." 

I blush, looking up into his eyes, "I am glad to meet you Legolas."

\-----------------------------------

One afternoon after many days of journey we stop for a day of resting in a valley. Boromir sets to the task of sparring with the little hobbits, to train them with the blade. I can hear them squealing and Boromir's harsh but gentle voice instructing them to "Swing this way." or "Move your feet, Merry." or "Pippin you must pay attention."

Turning away I see Gimli, talking urgently to Gandalf about something. I can only catch a few words on the breeze but it sounds as if Gimli wants Gandalf to choose a path "through the mountain", but Gandalf believes it is just too dangerous.

As my gaze travels around the open cliff edge, I see Legolas looking off into the distance. Samwise, one of the hobbits asks him what it is. Overhearing this Gimli simply replied. "Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud." But my brother knows better. "It's moving fast...against the wind." suddenly Legolas jumps down from his perch. "They're Crebain from Dunland!"

We scatter, trying desperately to break camp and let it not be know that we are here. We all scatter. I end up helping the elf repack the packs, stashing them, both of us diving under an overhanging rock, just as the birds fly over us in a whirl of wings and beaks.

This is too much for me. This is the first time I've been anywhere but inside the walls of Minas Tirith. I unwillingly begin to cry, but Legolas, wraps his arms around me, pulling my in tight. "Do not be afraid. I shant let anything harm befall you. You can trust me."

I nod my head and let him comfort me. Before I know it the crows are gone and we are able to leave out hiding places.

"Are you alright sweet sister?" Boromir asks, worry etched all over his face. I nod in reply.

"Yes brother. No harm has befallen me thanks to Master Elf here," I say with a small smile and a slight sparkle in my eyes. Legolas only gives Boromir a 'don't worry about it' look.

"Now tell me Araella, you ready to head back home?" A small chuckle escapes him voice.

"Not on your life dear brother," I reply, giving him a small shove.


	3. The Pass of Caradhras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC

Chapter 3

Our playful banter is interrupted by Gandalf saying that me need to head to the Pass of Caradhras. Looking where Gandalf is gazing I see a great mountain blanketed in snow. Instinctively I shiver and begin to follow the rest of the Fellowship and we all morbidly pack up and head toward the mountain.

"Tell me brother, is it just me or does the old man seem to be hiding something?" I whisper to Boromir as we walk.

"Silence yourself Araella," Boromir says softly. "This is not the time to discuss such things." With a slight nod I quicken my pace and walk beside Legolas.

"So how far is this Pass?" I ask him. Legolas then looks down at me with a small smile.

"It is quite far, but not as far as Mordor itself," he replies. "What is it like my Lady? Dwelling so close to such an evil place" Slightly puzzled at the question I take a moment to ponder it.

"I guess I don't really think of it. It has been there since my birth and many years before. For my people it's almost like asking why the stars shine. They just do, just like dwelling there it just is," I say with a calm voice. "We know the dangers and evil better than most, since we live it."

He seems to be content with my answer since he does not further that conversation. We fall into a comfortable silence.

"What of you? What is your home like?" I inquire truly interested. Since this being the first time I have ever spoken to nor seen an Elf.

"My people live in the forests of Mirkwood. It is a very beautiful place," the dreamy look on his face tells me that he is most likely lost in thought. With a soft smile I fall back and allow him time to think in peace.

************************************

After hours of trudging up a mountain we have finally stopped for a quick breather. Taking in the scenery I see mountains of snow around us. All too soon our brief respite is over and once again we are walking.

A few shouts of surprise break me out of my trance. Not believing my eyes, I see Frodo had fallen and Boromir was holding the Ring. He seemed to be saying something but I was too far away to hear.

At that moment the scene before my eyes fade and a new one replaces it. The vision is horrifying in what it has showed me...

************************************

After the very disturbing vision I have entered into a stage of melancholy that everyone has taken notice to. After a little while Merry and Pippin come up to me and try to get me to sing along with them.

"Come now Lady Araella, you do sing right?" Merry asks with a bright smile. I return it, though half heartedly.

"I suppose I am not in a merry-making mood," I reply. "Though you go ahead and sing my dear Hobbit, it might lift my spirits after all." I say this in hopes that they won't press the issue. Almost as if they sense what I am secretly saying they resume their singing.

It doesn't take long before we are nearing the peak of the mountain. The snow is up to my chest by this point, and the poor Hobbits are holding onto Boromir and Aragorn all this time. I am rather envious at how Legolas can walk on top of the snow.

'Damn Elves and their graceful, light weight way of walking,' I grumble internally to myself. Seeing my discomfort Legolas touches my shoulder and hands me his cloak.

"You look cold my Lady," he simply states. Thanking him I pull it on and tightly cover my body. "Are you feeling unwell?" Instantly I look up at him and frown slightly.

"What are you talking about?" I ask in a soft voice hoping he is not referring to the disturbing vision that I just had. Looking down at my from on top of the snow he frowns slightly.

"You see things, things that have not yet come to pass," he calmly states. My body immediately freezes at his words. "Do not try and deny it. I sensed the Silvan in your blood. It's rather small, not much there at all but...." Suddenly he stiffens.

"There is a fell voice in the air," Legolas calls out to us. Gandalf immediate looks up towards the "fell voice".

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouts. Not seconds later mountains of snow and rock fall down upon us as thunder rumbles angrily.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." Aragorn shouts urgently. "We must go back." For once I agree with Aragorn son of Arathorn. My hopes raise at the thought of getting off this ridiculous mountain.

"No," Gandalf replies. Looking at him as if he has lost him mind I see him raise his staff and chant into the howling winds.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I ruith. Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath." Even through the wind and Gandalf's chanting a voice can be heard by all of us. I shriek as lightning cracks and the mountain explodes against us. Immediately we throw ourselves against the side, only to be buried by the snow. Struggling to get out I see that everyone else has escaped from the snowy tomb.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to our city!" Boromir shouts over the cacophony of noise. I nod at his idea hoping that they will quickly make a decision.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn retorts. I roll my frozen eyes at how childish they are being. We should just get off this mountain and then decide where we are to go.

"We can not pass over the mountain. Let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria," Gimli voices his opinion. I look over at the wizard and see a look of concern on his face. From the look of his face you know he doesn't want us to go that way.

"Let the Ring Bearer decide," Gandalf says looking over at Frodo. Looking around I see Merry and Pippin clinging to my brother and everyone else looking at Frodo. "Frodo?"

"We shall go through the mines," Frodo replies. Gandalf then nods slowly and starts to lead us down the mountain.

"So be it," he says to Frodo quietly. It's a relief that we are getting away from this horrid place.


	4. Entrance to Moria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but my OC

Chapter 4

After walking for what felt like ages we finally reach a dark lake huddled close to great looming cliffs. I look at the mountain in awe of the sheer power it seemed to hold. My observations were then cut short due to Gimli's voice breaking me away from my thoughts.

"The Walls of Moria," Awe fills his voice. He, along with the rest of the Fellowship, seemed absolutely spellbound by the sight before them. My sight immediately went to Gandalf walking up to the Wall. Though it was rather hard to see what he is doing, since the rocks and path are very narrow in width. When I look back up silvery green lines appear on the Wall that are somewhat faint.

"Itidin, it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf says just as the moon reveals itself from behind the clouds. As soon as the moonlight touches the Wall the lines grow brighter and clearer. The depiction on the wall is that of an arch and tree with strange, or possibly ancient, symbols and letters."

"Tell me Gandalf, what do all the symbols and letters mean? I have never seen anything like this before," I ask slightly bewildered. Gomli lets out a boisterous laugh and pats me on the back.

"It seems you have never experienced the true hospitality of the dwarves my Lady, nor been to the dwellings of one," he says with another laugh. I smile at him and slightly blush at his words. Realizing that I really do not truly understand this world.

"As her ladyship requested. It read's, 'The door of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" the wizard says as he points his staff at the words.

'Speak 'friend' and enter? What is that supposed to mean?' I ponder quietly. Looking up I see that Boromir is standing behind me in an almost protective stance. Though I am not sure why.

"What do you suppose that means?" Pippin asks, voicing what all of us were thinking. Gandalf spares him a look only to look back at the "door".

"It's quite simple. If you're a friend, speak the password and the doors will open," his confidence seems a bit out of place, considering where we are at the moment. With that said he raises his arms at starts to speak some sort of incantation.

"Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!" he says loudly. He pushes against the door but it stands fast. Since that didn't work he begins to mumble strange words, I'm guessing that they are spells. I sigh and sit down on a rock and look out at the murky dark lake. The water is as still as death almost like the calm before a storm..

'This is going to take a while,' I mutter silently. Looking over I see Aragorn and Sam standing next to the Pony, I believe Bill is his name. It shocks me to see Aragorn send it away, that is until they had gathered everything off his back.

A splashing of water catches my attention to the two little hobbits trying to skip rocks. I slightly laugh at the their many failed attempts but not loud enough that they can hear. Pippin then takes another stone in hand and starts the motion to throw it but suddenly Aragorn is there and stopped him.

"Do not disturb the water," he says rather cryptically. The two Hobbits then drop the rest of their rocks and come sit beside me. I then look up hoping to glare at Aragorn for ruining Merry and Pippin's fun. Instead I follow his gaze and see that the ripples are growing larger by the second. Once again my vision goes back to him and I see his hand on his sword, ready to unsheath it at a moments notice. It then shocks me even more that he shares a look with my brother.

There is only one meaning for that look. There is danger nearby. Instantly my guard is up and I search my surroundings for any sign of distress. Hoping to not cause alarm my hand cautiously moves toward my dagger, just praying that it looked natural.

My ears prick at a noise, only to find that it is Gandalf slightly mopping about not being able to open the doors. Frodo then takes his place and a small smile reaches his eyes. I smile slightly too knowing that he has figured it out.

"It's a riddle," he whispers, though almost everyone hears him. Gandalf just gives him a slightly confused look. "Speak, friend, and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"Mellon," he replies. Almost instantly two doors start to open leading into the mine. With a slight laugh Gandalf leads us in. We slowly, cautiously walk inside and are consumed by darkness. Grabbing my brother's arm I let him lead me through the darkness.

"Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin, and they call this a mine!" Gimli laughs with a snort. "A mine!"

Gandalf's staff finally sheds some light for us to see where we are placing our feet. If only it had never lit. The absolute horror of what lay before us was... almost unbearable. Dwarven skeletons litter the ground all around us. Remnants of an old battle appear everywhere. From the rusty armor to the shields seasoned in arrows and axes. By Valar I swear I saw dried, aged blood on the wall.

"This is no mine... it's a tomb," Boromir says rather grimly. My eyes go to our little dwarven friend to see how he is dealing with this. From the shock and anguish in his eyes, it didn't look good. Immediately Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn begin to look around.

"Oh... no... no... no..!" his voice roars at the end as he stands before one of his fallen kin, that is bolted to the wall. Legolas then pulls out a crude looking arrow from one of the skeletons.

"Goblins!" Legolas hurriedly informs us. Instantly we are all back towards the entrance. Boromir and Aragorn then proceed to unsheathe their swords, Gimli draws his battle axe, and Legolas draws his bow and an arrow from his quiver.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here," Boromir says once we are all out of the "tomb". My arms feels a rough tug almost bringing me down. Looking over my shoulders I see that it is Frodo. And he is being dragged by the leg into the murky lake by a monstrously large beast.

Boromir then moves to push me away from the beast. Though his hand only reaches air since I moved far enough away from him that he can't stop me should I attack, but not far enough away that he couldn't get close enough should he have to. My eyes expertly scan all the tentacles that belong to the beast. Soon one of the tentacles is coming my way. I hold my daggers just as my brothers had told me to, and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Unlike in training it comes faster. If my reflexes were not as sharp as they are I would not have hacked off the member. I let out a victorious laugh at my first real battle attack. That is until seconds later when another comes my way. This time though, I was promptly knocked off my feet and landed on my back. Trying to move away I feel something large and slimy running up my leg. Looking down I see that it is one of the beasts tentacles. With a mighty heave it jerks me into the air and I let out a blood curdling shriek.

An arrow then shoots past my head and into the tentacle, leading it to drop me. Surprisingly instead of landing in the water I fall into someone's arms. Opening my eyes slightly I see that I have fallen into blue eyes, I mean Legolas's arms. With a stern look he races out of the water and sets me safely on dry land.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf shouts in the distance. My mind is faster than my body, so it takes my body a few more seconds to move. Once we are all in I hear my brother call out Legolas's name. Soon the crumbling of stone and walls echos around us and we are in complete darkness. Blindly I find my way to my brother, only for him to hiss in my ear.

"Never do anything like that again! Father would have my head if his only precious daughter did not make it back to her city, but ended up in the dark recesses of that gods forbidden lake," disappointment leaks from his voice. This only lasts a few heartbeats before he pulls me tightly into his arms and holds me there for a few moments. "Never scare me like that again." I nod and hug him back.

My sight is slightly blinded when Gandalf's staff lets out a sort of eerie glow. Though his facial expression is not much different either.

"We not have but one choice... we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard... there are older and fouler things than the orcs in the deep places of the world." his voice more than ominous.

We begin to somberly walk behind Gandalf as he leads us away from what remains of the door. Watching my feet for bodies we walk deeper into Moria.

"Quietly, now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf whispers to us. In that moment I know that he is being serious and that I should probably keep my mouth shut. For the sake of all our lives, should some unforeseen enemy hear and chose to attack us.


End file.
